A Walk in the Park
by Cold Ember
Summary: Gibbs and Tony talk. Set during 'Singled out' after McGee and Tony have their probie chat. Oneshot.


Right. Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own any of this, not making any money, ect.

This is my first fic so here goes... Hope you like it... and please tell me what you think...

* * *

"Temporary team leader." Yeah, cause we knew all along that Gibbs was coming back. Sure. Whatever you say, McGee. Gibbs hadn't had any intention of coming back and they all knew it. The only reason that he hadn't gone back to Mexico weeks ago was because of the psycho (who hadn't turned out to be a psycho after all) hadn't gone to see Fornell while he was with his daughter. 

He says something about getting coffee and turn towards the elevator. He needs to get away. Needs to think. To figure out if he's going to be in Spain or Washington DC in a month. And after what McGee had just said, Spain was looking pretty damn good. He heard McGee call his name, but ignored him completely; he really didn't care what he had to say right now. Once he was in the elevator he smacked the button for the lobby with more force than was strictly necessary. He didn't want coffee. He'd had enough coffee in the past 4 months to last him several lifetimes. So he walked to Anacostia Park and just sat down on a random bench. It was the middle of the night, so the park was deserted, which was fine with him. It left him alone with his thoughts.

When Gibbs had left, Tony had hoped that it was temporary, but he knew that it wasn't. Gibbs had intended to stay in Mexico drinking ice cold Corona until he died. So Tony had picked up the pieces of their crazy little family and tried to put them back together. After about a month and a half it was almost as though things were back to normal… well, normal for them, at any rate. They had gotten into a routine. Agent Lee was, admittedly, the closest thing this team had ever had to a by the books Agent. Tony could've sworn that she had swallowed that damn rulebook. But they took it in stride, made it work. They had gotten back to being the NCIS go-to team.

The Director had warmed up to him rather quickly. Funny, he never thought that she had liked him much. They'd worked several undercover ops in the months since Gibbs had left, which the rest of the team was unaware of. He had no idea if the ops would end now that Gibbs was back or not. They were the kind of ops that didn't require an entire committee to plan and carry out, and knowing Gibbs, he'd insist that the whole team be involved in each and every one of them. And Gibbs would find out, one way or another. He was, after all, Gibbs.

Then there was Ducky. Tony now understood why Gibbs had spent so much time down in autopsy talking to the ME. Ducky always knew exactly what was needed, whether it was advice embedded in a seemingly random story or just someone to talk things over with. Ducky was always ready, willing and able to lend him and ear, no matter what. But that was just who Ducky was. It was practically impossible to get on his bad side. Well, Gibbs managed to do it. Somehow. Tony had never seen Ducky be so cool towards anyone, especially Gibbs, or anyone at NCIS for that matter.

Ziva was just being… well, Ziva. But the fact that she had trusted Gibbs mire than him still stung a little. Than again, he trusted Gibbs more than himself. But he still wished she'd at least called him. Even an e-mail, note shoved under his door or taped to his car or _something_. Hell, he would have taken a damn smoke signal. But no. Nothing. Not even a- he was pulled suddenly from his internal rant by the sound of approaching footsteps. His hand moved automatically to his side, removing his SIG-Sauer from its holster. Damn, he had let his guard down. In the middle of Anacosita Park in the middle of the night. He silently berated himself for not being more careful. If he got into trouble now Gibbs would kill him. If whoever was coming didn't first. He had stupidly picked a bench a few feet from a corner that was obscured by trees. Now he couldn't even see what was coming. Although, the mystery person couldn't see him, either. Probably a plus. As the footsteps came closer he raised the gun and clicked the safety off, his finger holding the trigger loosely, prepared to fire. He saw a shadow, created by the numerous lights in Washington DC. And they call New York the City that never sleeps. Yeah, well, whoever said that had obviously newer been to Washington. The figure rounded the corner and stopped short at the sight of Tony's SIG-Sauer being pointed at his head.

"You going to shoot me, Tony?" Gibbs asked evenly. Tony lowered the gun and clicked the safety back into place as Gibbs walked towards him.

"Shouldn't sneak up on an armed Federal Agent in the middle of the night, boss. It's the kind of thing that could get you killed." Tony said lightly as he shoved the SIG back into its holster and sat back down on the bench.

"And wandering around Anacostia at night isn't?" Gibbs questioned as he sat down next to him.

"Never said that. And you can't really talk. Up until when I almost shot you, you were wandering around alone, too." Tony said matter-of-factly, not looking at Gibbs.

"Yeah, looking for you." Gibbs said quietly.

"Why? Whatever it is, I'm sure McGee can handle it." He spoke the name with barely canceled distain. "I'm on my coffee break." Tony said coolly.

"Tony…" Gibbs had no idea what to say. He wasn't that good with the whole 'expressing emotions' thing. His three ex-wives could attest to that. "Look, Tony. I heard what McGee said. He was out of line."

"Wow. You're new golden boy was out of line. I didn't think that was possible." He didn't even bother to hide the resentment in his voice this time.

"Tony… I'm sorry." Tony finally looked up, shocked. Wow. First 'please' and now 'I'm sorry'. What was next, Thank you? "I handed you the team with out any warning and you did a great job and I should have told you that. And I know you're not McGee. Trust me, I know the difference between you and McGee. You speak the same language that I do. English."

Tony smirked slightly. "Yeah. McGeek still hasn't grasped the fact that I majored in Phys Ed."

"Tony… You're my Senior Field Agent for a reason. I might not remember some things, but I know that I can trust you. And for the record, I am, as of this moment, ordering you to call McGee 'probie' for the rest of your lives." Gibbs said, smiling softly.

"What?" Tony was beyond confused.

"Tony, Mike still, to this day, calls me probie." Gibbs told him.

Tony burst out laughing. "Wait, wait. Boss, are you telling me that someone calls you 'Probie' and is still alive?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, pretty much.' Gibbs said, chuckling.

"Wow. You learn new things everyday, hunh?" Tony said, still smiling.

Gibbs chuckled slightly before becoming more serious. "Tony, next time, just come talk to me, okay?"

"Gotcha. And something I've been meaning to ask you, how did you know about what McGee said? Wait. Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to. You _always _know _everything_." Tony grinned at Gibbs, who gave him a small smile.

"I heard you and McGee talking. I chewed his ass out, albeit subtly. And I told you to refer to him as 'Probie'"

"How does one subtly chew an ass off?" Tony voice was a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"By making him feel like an ass with a rhetorical question and than walking away." Gibbs smirked. That had been some of his best work. And McGee wasn't likely to forget it anytime soon.

"Right. I'll have to remember that one. If I can ever figure out what the hell you mean." Tony chuckled.

'C'mon. We've got a missing Lieutenant to find." Gibbs said getting up. Tony quickly followed and they walked back out of the park in silence. When they reached the Navy Yard Tony turned to Gibbs and smiled.

"Thanks, Boss."

Gibbs smiled back at him. Things might just turn out okay. "Any time, Tony. Anytime."

* * *


End file.
